


Erotyczne fantazje 1

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 1

Weiss wsunęła jedną rękę pod spódniczkę Ruby. Jej palce zataczały kółko na materiale majtek, żeby potem natychmiast wsunąć się do środka. Ruby westchnęła. Czuła, że robi się wilgotna.

Czuję jaka jesteś mokra.- powiedziała Weiss, całując swoją dziewczynę namiętnie, wkładając język do jej ust.

Weiss przerwała pocałunek i zsunęła się niżej, między szeroko rozsunięte nogi Ruby.

Ohhhhh!!!- jęknęła głośno Ruby, czując jak Weiss bawi się jej łechtaczką, sprawiając, że orgazm wypełnił ją od stóp do głów.

Ruby opadła bezwładnie na łóżko. Jej soki trysnęły na twarz Weiss, która zaczęła się oblizywać.  
Po chwili obie dziewczyny zasnęły, wtulone razem w ramiona.


End file.
